


Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Return of the Emissary

by oathkeeper65, Rodarolla2



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeper65/pseuds/oathkeeper65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Rodarolla2
Summary: What happens when a young Commander Syrin must reunite the old crew of Deep Space 9 to save the galaxy from a new war. This time the federations most sacred law, The Temporal Prime Directive must be tossed aside to win the war. Will Starfleet be able to do it? Find out in this story continuing after Deep Space: 9 I do not own DS 9, that belongs to paramount.





	1. Prologue

My destiny began to unfold before me when I was visited by the Bajoran prophets. I was in my quarters on the USS Titan. I was reading the officer reports for Captain Riker when I was suddenly on the bridge. The Titan was a Prometheus class assault ship. It was equipped with the capability to split in to three separate ships to overwhelm almost any opponent. I turned around and saw Captain Riker sitting in his chair.  
“You are of the Sisko.” He told me.  
“Captain,” I told him with logical confusion, “What you say is illogical. My name is not Sisko. It is Syrin.”  
“You are of Bajor. You are of the Sisko.” The scene changed. I was in my quarters with my wife T’Pai.  
“Dearest? Why are you here?”  
“You are of the Sisko.” She said. My mind triggered a memory, a memory of a Captain Sisko. He was commander of Deep Space 9. The Bajoran people thought of him as there Emissary to their Prophets.  
“Do you mean captain Sisko?”  
“You are of the Sisko.” She repeated.  
“The Sisko is missing. He disappeared along with Gul Dukat in the fire caves.”  
“The Sisko is with us in the Temple. His time with us has ended for now. He must return to the corporal world.” She reached out and grabbed my left ear. “Your Pagh is strong. You will return the Sisko to the corporeal world.” With that I was back in my quarters and my wife was gone.


	2. Future Sight

Three days after my encounter with the prophets, I was on the bridge at my station. As the first officer and tactical officer my duty was not only to protect this ship and its crew, but also the captain and his wife. I would give my life for him. I was performing a diagnostic on the torpedo launchers and the separation systems when a sharp pain shot through my head. I saw Earth, slowly turning gray and metallic. My home of Vulcan was destroyed by a cone like beam from a cone like machine. Andoria was nothing more than an asteroid field. I saw a massive fleet of Borg cubes, Jem’Hader fighters, Cardassian Galor class cruisers, and Breen warships moving to DS 9. Just then a massive fleet of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Orion ships, in front was seven ships. The original USS Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer, The USS Enterprise A captained by James Kirk, The Enterprise E captained by Jean Luc Picard and Data, The USS Defiant captained by Worf, the USS Voyager captained by Admiral Katherine Janeway, The USS Titan commanded by Captain Riker, and the IKS Rotarran commanded by chancellor Martok.  
I inhaled sharply as I was brought to the present. The captain turned to face me.  
“Commander what’s wrong?” He asked me.  
“No offense sir,” I told him moving from my console, “But I would rather talk about this in your ready room with the consular.”  
“Alright,” he said. The touched the badge on his chest and talked into open air, “Bridge to Consular Riker.”  
“Riker here,” the consular’s voice answered.  
“Deanna can I see you in my ready room?”  
“I’ll be right there.”  
Once we had assembled I told them of my visions, both of them.  
“The vision might just be from overwork,” Mrs. Riker told me, “However the visit from the prophets might be real.”  
“It was real,” I told her my emotional barriers had dropped and I was sure she could feel it, “I mean… the vision showed all the characteristics of a vision from the Prophets. The background was veiled in a brown light and the people spoke in riddles. With all due respect sir, I left out some details.”  
“What are they?” The captain asked.  
“I can’t tell you, on the record at least.” I said as I removed my combadge and placed it on the desk. The captain and his wife looked at each other and followed suit.   
“All right commander. You have five minutes.”  
“That’s all I need. When I saw the Borg, Dominion, and Breen fleet move to DS 9 I saw a fleet of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Orion ships.”  
“You told us that.”  
“What I didn’t tell you was that in the front of the fleet were seven ships. Two of which couldn’t be there. Those ships were: The original Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer, The USS Enterprise A captained by James Kirk, The Enterprise E captained by Jean Luc Picard and Data, The USS Defiant captained by Worf, the USS Voyager captained by Admiral Katherine Janeway, The USS Titan commanded by you, and the IKS Rotarran commanded by chancellor Martok.”  
“That’s not possible,” Deanna told me looking at her husband, “The Original Enterprise is in a museum and the Enterprise A has been decommissioned for a century.”  
“I know that. I can’t explain it but they were there. I apologize for bringing it up. I’ll return to the bridge.” With that I picked up my combadge, placed it back on my chest and walked out.


	3. To Deep Space Nine

“Ships log stardate 57735.8. Commander Syrin commanding, Captain Riker has beamed down to talk with the Baku about the threat of the incoming solar flare. I personally think that his efforts will not be effective. The Baku live a life of tranquility with no need for modern technology. Besides the planet’s atmosphere will protect them from most of the radiation with only a minor amount actually affecting the Baku. After we leave the briar patch we will set course for Earth for annual crew rotations and shore leave while the Titan is refurbished and rearmed. End log,” Before I could say anything else I lost my breath. I tried to inhale but I couldn’t. I saw everything. My eyes were opened to the past and the future. I saw a week ahead but no farther. I touched my combadge and spoke to open air.  
“Syrin to Consular Riker,”  
“Consular Riker here, what is it?”  
“I must see you in the ready room now!”  
“I’m on my way.” It took her a minute to arrive. I contacted the captain asked him to hurry. In another minute the captain arrived and I began to explain.  
“What a minute. Are you saying you can see the future? I don’t mean to make you mad, but I don’t believe you Syrin.”  
“Alright captain. In exactly three minuets you will get a message from DS 9 from Colonel Kira. She will ask you to go to the badlands to search for Kasidy Yates’ frigate. Because we are the only ship in the sector you will say yes. Before you enter the badlands, you will authorize leave for the crew. I will be one of them. I will then go to speak with the Colonel. I will explain my visions and she will advise me to go to the temple. I will and the prophets will speak to me. It is my destiny to return the Emissary to our world. I have to bring Captain Sisko’s closest friends to the fire caves of Bajor in order to resurrect him. You will find Kasidy’s ship in the badlands. That is as far as my sight stretches.” I told him. “I must return to the bridge.” I walked out. 3 minutes later the captain came and said, “Helm, set a course to DS 9, warp 5. Engage.” The Titan went to warp. “Syrin, I want you to make up a list of all unnecessary crewmen. Give them shore leave.”  
“Sir, may I be one of them?” I asked needing to talk to the Colonel.  
“Sure.”  
Thank you sir,” I left the bridge to work on the list.  
Four hours later  
I walked off of the Titan and made for the nearest turbolift. On the way I saw an old friend. I called to her,   
“Ro? Is that you?” She turned to me and smiled.  
“Syrin!” She replied. I last saw her on a Maquis ship.   
“When did you return to Starfleet?”  
“After the Maquis ships were destroyed by the Jem’Hader. When did you loosen up your Vulcan emotions?”  
“Since the prophets spoke to me,” This surprised her. “I’ll explain more later but, I need you to take me to the Colonel.”   
“O-of course,” Her voice shaking she touched the Bajoran combadge on her chest, “Ro to Colonel Kira,” she spoke to the air.  
“Kira here,” The Colonel responded.  
“Colonel an old friend of mine says he has received a vision from the Prophets. He wants to talk to you.”  
“Send him up quick.” Ro herself took me to Ops. As we were in the turbolift she told me of her relationship with the Feringi Quark.   
“I don’t know what you see in him Ro,” I said to her, “I’ve had some experience with his kind. They’re only interested in profit.”  
“Quark’s different through,” Ro started to say but I cut her off.  
“Are you confusing Quark with Rom?” I asked her.  
“Touché,” Ro said smiling. The turbolift stopped, and we walked into ops. Colonel Kira was waiting for us.  
“”Welcome to Deep Space Nine, commander,” the bajoran colonel said to me moving to take my hand, “It’s an honor to have someone who has spoken with the profits on the station,” She said.  
“The honor is mine to be on this station,” I said to her, “colonel, may we speak in private?”  
“Of course,’ she said leading me to the ready room of ops. As soon as I entered, the prophets spoke to me again.


	4. A Vision and a Meld

The prophets spoke to me again. This time I was I OPS standing before Kira.

“The Traveler has come,” She said.

“Yes know what must I do?” I asked her. The scene moved to the turbolift.

“The Traveler must bring the pieces together,” Ro said.

“But how do I do that?”

“The Traveler must bring the pieces together,” With that the vision ended, and I was standing in the doorway to the ready room of OPS.

“Commander,” Kira said behind her desk, “Are you alright?”

“Yes colonel,” I said moving to sit down, “Just lost in thought about how much this station suffered and survived.”

“Yes, this station has survived much. But you didn’t come here to talk about the station’s history did you.”

“No, I need your help,” I said hoping she still had connections.

“With what,” She responded.

“If you will permit me, I can show you,”

“A mind-meld?”

“It will be quicker and easier than to explain,”

“Alright,” She said moving to sit across from me. I touched the Katra points on her face and initiated the Meld.

“One week ago I was visited by the prophets,” I said as I pulled her thoughts to that day in my quarters.

**(AN Note from here on in, the _italics_ will be the scenes Kira and Syrin are seeing.)**

“I was in my quarters on the USS Titan. I was reading the officer reports for Captain Riker when I was suddenly on the bridge” I told her. “I turned around and saw Captain Riker sitting in his chair.

_“You are of the Sisko.”_

_“Captain what you say is illogical. My name is not Sisko. It is Syrin.”_

_“You are of Bajor. You are of the Sisko.”_ “I was then back in my quarters with my wife T’Pai.”

_“Dearest? Why are you here?”_

_“You are of the Sisko.” She said._ “It was then that my mind triggered a memory, a memory of a Captain Sisko. He was commander of Deep Space 9. The Bajoran people thought of him as there Emissary to their Prophets”

_“Do you mean captain Sisko?”_

_“You are of the Sisko.”_

_“The Sisko is missing. He disappeared along with Gul Dukat in the fire caves.”_

_“The Sisko is with us in the Temple. His time with us has ended for now. He must return to the corporal world.” She reached out and grabbed my left ear. “Your Pa is strong. You will return the Sisko to the corporeal world.” With that I was back in my quarters and my wife was gone._

“Let us move on,” I said as I switched to my next encounter. “Three days later, they showed me a vision” _Earth was slowly turning gray and metallic. Vulcan was destroyed by a cone like beam from a cone like machine. Andoria was nothing more than an asteroid fie_ _ld. A massive fleet of Borg cubes, Jem’Hader fighters, Cardassian Galor class cruisers, and Breen warships moving to DS 9. Just then a massive fleet of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Orion ships, in front was seven ships. The original USS Enterprise captained by Jonathan Archer, The USS Enterprise A captained by James Kirk, The Enterprise E captained by Jean Luc Picard and Data, The USS Defiant captained by Worf, the USS Voyager captained by Admiral Katherine Janeway, The USS Titan commanded by Captain Riker, and the IKS Rotarran commanded by_ _chancellor Martok.”_

“That’s not possible,” Kira said, “The Dominion signed the treaty,”

“I know Colonel,” I have one last vision to show you,” I changed the scene again. We were in OPS.

_“The Traveler has come,”_ I changed to the turbolift, “ _The Traveler must bring the pieces together_ ,” I ended the meld.

“Do you see what I need?” I asked Kira.

“You need the pieces for something,” She replied then she relied it, “you need the pieces for Benjamin’s revival,”

“Correct. I need to get Worf, O’Brian, Odo, and two others,”

“Who?”

“I need Dax,” I said.

“But Ezri is on the station with Julian,” She said with a small smile.

“I need her, but I also need two other Dax’s”

“What do you,” She realized what i meant, “You can’t mean what I think you mean,”

“I have to Colonel. I have to go back in time”.


	5. A Decision is Made

“Time travel,” The colonel asked. I had ended the mind meld and she moved to behind her desk, “Syrin, you know better than I do about the dangers of time travel. The Federation has the Temporal Prime Directive. You can’t do it.”

“Colonel,” I said trying to explain, “I know the dangers of time travel. But,” I removed my combadge and placed it on the desk, “I need to ask you an off-the-record question.”

“Alright,” She said removing her combadge.

“Do you want Sisko back?” I asked looking her in the eye.

“Of course,” She replied.

“What about Odo?” This shocked her.

“W-What do you mean?” She asked me no longer meeting my eyes.

“It’s a simple question Colonel, do you or do you not want Odo back? At least for a day?”

“I-I-I don’t know,” she said still averting her eyes.

“Nerys,” I said using her first name, ( **AN for those who aren’t aware, Bajorans use their last name as their official name. They’re first name is there last. End AN)** , “Do you want him back?” At this she let a tear slip through her eyes.

“Of course I do, but he is trying to teach the founders about why we aren’t so bad.”

“I know that Kira, but I have a feeling about that, you see when the prophets visited me once, they opened my eyes to the future, there I saw Odo here on the station,”

“What?” she asked looking up at me.

“I saw him here on the Station. It was on the Promenade. He was stepping onto the station, and embraced you,”

“But how,”

“I don’t know. If I did, I’d tell you. You see, my minor omnipotence, is limited. I can see into the future, but it’s fuzzy. For example I can see a ship leaving the wormhole tomorrow and coming to the station, but I can’t tell when, which port, or what ship it is. Please Kira, I need your help with this.”

“I don’t know if I can,” She said trying to keep her composure.

“Kira, all I need is a runabout, please.”

“Fine, head to level three, runabout pad C. The Rubicon will be there for you,” I smiled at this.

“Thank you Colonel,”

“One condition though Syrin,” She said holding up one finger,”

“Anything,”

“I come with you,”

“Alright, lets go.”

**Runabout Pad C Runabout RUBICON**

“Where are we going exactly Syrin,” Kira asked me as we sat at the controls,”

“To visit an old enemy of yours,” I replied. “And an old friend of Odo,”

“You mean… No not her,”

“We need her Kira, we need the female Changeling,”

“The Female Changeling?!” Kira said, with shock. I had expected this, “Syrin, you have to be joking! She tried to enslave us.”

“Yes, I know this Kira. But, you have to,” I tried to explain but she cut me off.

“Not only did she try to destroy us, she also: took away Odo’s morphing ability, infected him with a deadly sickness, and nearly she ordered the attack on Earth.”

“KIRA!” I said yelling, “I know what she did. But, we need her.”

“Why?” I sent the _Rubicon_ to warp and I faced her.

“Why? Because, I believe she must return to the Link. That way, she can hold the founders together, and continue to preach Odo’s words of peace. That way, we can take Odo back, and we can get Sisko back.” She pondered this.

“Where is she?” She finally asked me.

“That, I don’t know for sure, but I can find out!” I said quickly before she could attack me again. “I have friends in high places. I can call in a favor or two in command, find out where she is, maybe I can even get them to release her. But I’ll have to call in all of my favors,” Kira made a small laugh at that.

“You sound like Garak.”

“Garak? Oh the tailor, speaking of which, I need a new suit. I’m going to go meditate. Maybe I can contact the prophets.” With this, I left and went to the small quarters. I closed my eyes, and let my mind open to the galaxy. I heard the hum of the smaller warp core, I sensed the phaser power cells at full power, and I felt my mind leave the ship, yet I was back in the pilot’s chair. Kira turned to me and said,

“You are the Traveler.”

“Yes, please tell me, how can I release the female changeling?”

“The Traveler must bring the pieces together,” the scene changed. I was now somewhere else. On a planet ravened by electrical storms.

“Where am I?”

“This is what the Sisko saw when he first visited us. Look.” I looked and saw a figure emerged from the darkness. He wore a command red Starfleet uniform, and his skin was as black as the night sky.

“Sisko…”

“I am the Sisko, welcome, to the celestial temple,” The planet changed to a temple. It was just like the temple of Mount Seleya.

“I don’t understand, this is Mount Seleya.”

“You see what you believe.” Sisko said. “You are the one how will bring me home? I am ready,”

“Captain, I cannot yet. I have to gather more people,”

“Then I will wait. Now wake.” I woke and returned to the quarters. I stood and went to Kira.

“Syrin,” she said as I took my seat,” You find out anything useful?”

“Yes, I figured out that Sisko is ready to return. And I think I know where to go to start our journey. I’m setting a course for Earth.”

“Why are we going to Earth?”

“We’ll two reasons. One, we need to get Mr. Sisko from his restaurant, and I need to call in some favors.” And so, we set course to Earth.


	6. A Problem Arises

The _Rubicon_ came out of warp above Earth. I opened a channel to Star base 1 and requested permission to land at Starfleet Academy. Admiral Ross, answered.

“Syrin,” He said with a small smile, “what are you doing so far from the _Titan_?”

“Well, I came to see a few friends, I had shore leave, and I wanted to eat at an old friends place. Anyway, can I land?” Ross looked at a PADD.

“We have a landing pad free on the star base.”

“I’ll take it,” With that Ross sent me the details and closed the channel. I docked the runabout and went to wake up Kira. She had fallen asleep during the trip. I walked to the small quarters of the runabout and waked her up. “Kira, Kira wake up.” I said shaking her. She yawned and got out of the bed. We walked to the star base, and walked toward the transporter rooms. We beamed to New Orleans. As the transporter beam dissipated, I saw the old city. I now see why Sisko liked this place. The city was designed beautifully. Kira and I walked to Joseph Sisko’s restaurant named Sisko’s. We walked into the restaurant and were seated by Joseph. He recognized Kira, but not me.

“Ah Major Kira, it’s good to see you again, who’s your friend?”

“It’s Colonel now, and he’s name is Syrin.”

“Pleased to meet you Sir.” I said smiling. I could see his mind whirling. “The Prophets have decided that I should show my emotions.”

“Oh,” Mr. Sisko said, “Anyway, what can I get you? The special for today is a Shrimp Gumbo, caught fresh this morning.”

“I’ll take a bowl, what about you Kira?”

“I’ll take that too.”

“Ok. I’ll be back.” As Mr. Sisko walked off to the Kitchen I noticed the restaurant was mostly empty. I checked the time on the clock and saw that it was 1830 hours **(6:30 pm)** and I felt that something was wrong.

“Kira, somethings wrong.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“It’s 1830 hours, and there is no one here. This place should be packed, wait. Did you here that?” I had heard a noise..

“No,” she replied, “I haven’t heard anything.” I got up and looked around. I heard it again. A clicking sound. It sounded like,

“KIRA GET DOWN!”  I yelled as a phaser bolt whizzed threw the window. She kicked up the table and I ran to join her.

“Damn, I left my phaser on the _Rubicon_.” I took out a type one phaser.

“Here, It might not be as accurate as yours but, it’ll do. I’m gonna run to the door, and try to find the sniper.”

“How do you know it’s a sniper?”

“The noise I heard was that of a sniper phaser rifle being loaded with a clip.” I took out another type one and listened. I ran to the door, and dodged another phaser bolt and hid by the door. I look around and saw the sniper on the opposite building. He fired another shot at me, but missed. I set my phaser to maximum stun and aimed a shot. I fired the beam. I missed the shot. He fired again. I decided to try a different method. I fired a random shot and he fired. As the bolt hit the wall, I jumped out and shot him. The beam hit him square in the chest and he fell. He fell into the bushes below the building. I ran to him, and dragged him into the restaurant. I looked at him. He was a human male, with a full black uniform. His face was covered in black cloth so I couldn’t see his face. Kira got up, and came to me.

“I recognize that uniform. He’s in Section 31.”


	7. An Deal is Made

“Section 31?” I had heard of them but I had never met them, “How can you tell?”

“The uniform,” Kira said, kneeling to remove the cloth that covered the man’s face, “It’s the same uniform that Sloan wore, whenever he met with Julian. “This man looks familiar…” I kneeled down to look at the man. He looked about 50 or so, with brownish hair. Just then his blue eyes bolted open and, taking a knife which he hid in his sleeve, stabbed Kira.

“KIRA!” I yelled pushing the man aside. He flew into a table, which broke under his weight. He stood up and said, “Computer, end program.” With that command the holo-deck, disengaged the holo-emitters, and reverted to its usual look. Kira also disappeared. The man stood up, and brushed his uniform.

“Tut tut, I just had this uniform washed.” He said. He walked towards me, knife no longer around. Greetings Syrin. My name is Sloan.” He held out his hand. Instead of shaking it, I grabbed his neck.

“Two things. One, where am I? Two, Who the hell are you?”

“Let me go, and I’ll tell you,” Sloan said slightly choking. I did as he asked and he inhaled. “To answer your question, you’re on the USS _Galaxy-X_. My name is Luther Sloan, head of Section 31.” That hit me like a sudden jump to warp without the inertial dampeners.

“But, you committed suicide, just to stop Julian Bashier from curing Odo.”

“Yes, but you see, Section 31 had precautions. Come,” He said walking to the holodeck door which opened, “walk with me. I’ll explain.” I followed him. We walked through the corridors which was that of a Galaxy class ship.

“What is this ship?”

“You see, the design for this ship came from one man, one who use to have your captain as his first officer.”

“This ship was designed by Jean-Luc Picard?” I asked.

“Well, yes, and yet no.” We entered a turbolift, “Bridge.” The turbolift chirped in response and we zoomed up. “Where was I… oh right. You see one day, Captain Picard was being sifted back and forth through time due to Q in an attempt to save the human race. While he was in the future the _Enterprise-D_ had been retrofitted with a third warp nacelle, giving it a total warp capability of warp 18, and what we call a Spinal Lance, which is built into the spine of the ship. It draws major power, and is able to punch through nearly any shield, as well as a cloak.” The doors opened and we stepped onto the bridge. Sloan waved to the captain and went in to his ready room. I followed. He sat behind the desk and gestured me to sit. I did. “So, any other questions?”

“Just two. One, how did you survive, and two, where’s Kira?”

“Well, I’m not really Sloan. I’m a clone. Care to guess how I can to exist?”

“Well, given your history, I’d say… Stolen Technology?” Sloan smiled.

“Correct. You see, one day when the USS Zordon was patrolling the Cardassian Border, they attacked a Jem’Hadar Frigate. The Zordon’s personal boarded the ship and found a Vorta cloning facility on board. They brought the ship to Starfleet, who gave it to us. They cloned me, and here I am. As for Kira, she’s on board. She has been assigned quarters. We picked you both up and knocked you unconscious. Kira told us you were going to see Joseph Sisko, so we created him for you. Now for my question.” He leaned on the desk toward me. “Why are you going to see him?”

“The truth?”

“Please.”

“I am hoping to bring Benjamin Sisko back. I need help.”

“I meant your whole plan.” I smiled.

“Of course you did. I need to violate the temporal prime directive in order to retrieve three people from Sisko’s past, then I need to bring them to the future, bring back Sisko, take them back. After that, I need to get two different Enterprises from the past in order to save the Federation from a massive battle.” Sloan pondered this while looking at my face.

“You’re telling the truth, and as much I hate to do this, you have the support of section 31. If you’ll tell me what you saw. Deal?” He put his hand back out. This time I took it.

“Deal.”


	8. Something Strange Occurs

“Terrain Black Tea, double sweet, iced.”  I told the replicator. I had acquired a taste for it during my time at the academy. I took my mug and went to my couch in my quarters. Sloan had given me these quarters reserved for an Admiral, and the schematics for the _Galaxy-X_. I was amazed at the weaponry. This thing can put the _Defiant_ to shame. My doorbell rang. “Come in,” Kira walked in.

“Morning Syrin,” Kira said walking into the room.

“You know, I’m surprised. You took being kidnapped by Section 31 rather calmly.”

“I’m not taking it calmly. I tried to plan an escape, but Sloan stopped me.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry Kira, we’re working together now.”

“You know that they’re just using you, right?”

“Maybe,” I drank from my mug. “But I need their resources. I also need a mobile emitter…” I said trailing off.

“A what?” I put my cup back in the replicator.

“Nothing, Syrin to Bridge.” I said. The ships internal communications patched me into the bridge.

“Bridge here.”

“Captain when will arriving at Earth?”

“In about three minutes.”

“Thanks, we’ll be up there in a few minutes.” The channel closed and I walked out of my quarters. Kira followed me to the Turbolift. “Bridge.” I said. The lift shot upward.

“So, care to elaborate on your plan Syrin?” Kira asked.

“I plan on ordering the gumbo. I hear it’s nice this time of year”

“Halt,” The lift stopped. “You know what I meant.”

“I know. You know my plan. Don’t worry. Resume.” And the lift continued to the bridge.

 

When we stepped onto the bridge, a view of Earth space dock greeted us. It was then I thought of a plot hole.

“Sloan,” I said with a hint of concern. “The Galaxy-X class is secret, right? Won’t docking at space dock reveal it?”

“We have already announced the ship Syrin,” He said tossing me a PADD. It contained the basic details of the ship. Top warp speed, crew size, the typical manifest. But nowhere on the PADD was info about the cloak, or spinal lance. Once we docked, Kira and myself went to talk to Admiral Ross.

As we entered his office, I saw that Ross was a by the books Admiral. His walls weren’t decorated at all, and his desk was bear of any unnecessary materials. He was reading over a PADD when we walked in. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

“Syrin!” He said getting up to shake my hand. “How long has it been? Two years?” I smiled. He was talking about my wedding. He had wed me and T’Pai. And I accidently spilled some of Captain Picard’s family wine on his dress uniform.

“Two years, 5 months, 3 days.” I said with a small smile. “Of course, I have it memorized down to the minute, but I figured you wouldn’t want to hear it.” He gave me a small look of concern.

“Syrin, you ok? Your,” I cut him off there.

“Yes sir, I am smiling.  You can thank the Prophets for that.”

 “The Wormhole Aliens? I should have known.” He sat down in his chair. “Anyway, what brings you to Earth?”

“Shore leave, I authorized some shore leave for the Titan’s while she was in the badlands. Thought I’d come to Earth, since every room on Risa was booked.”

“I see. Well if you need anything let me know.”

“Will do Sir.” We left his office and walked to the transporter room. We beamed down to New Orleans. As Kira and I walked to Sisko’s we looked around at the buildings, old and new. It was an amazing place. We arrived at Sisko’s at 1800 hours, and this time, it was packed. Joseph arrived to sit us.

“Ah Colonel Kira.” He said walking over to us. He shook her hand. “What brings you to Earth? A date?” He asked looking at me. I decided to play my role as a Vulcan.

“Dating is illogical. I am married” I said with a blank face. I then broke into a smile. “Besides, we came to see you.”

“Oh. Well please come sit.” He led us to one of his only empty tables. “The special is an earth delicacy called shrimp gumbo. Please take your time.”

**Two hours later**

“Oh my Mr. Sisko, that was amazing.” Kira said. The restaurant had cleared out and Kira and I were helping to clean the restaurant up.

“It’s just an old family recipe.” He said as he cleaned a table. I smiled. I missed this old style of family. Vulcan families hardly eat in such a manner. I then heard something. Not a phaser magazine clipping in, but people who were stumbling through town.

“Kira,” I said turning to her. “Why don’t you take Mr. Sisko into the kitchen and show him how to make your famous Hasperat Soufflé.”

“Soufflé?” Joseph asked.

“Yes. I can show you how to make it. I’m sure I can adjust the recipe for Earth Ingredients.” She led him into the kitchen. I continued to clean tables. But then five people walked in. The group consisted of three humans and two Ferengi. They were all drunk. The oldest of the humans, 25 give or take, walked up to me.

“You server.” He said to me in a disrespectful and drunken tone. “Bring me a drink for me and each of my friends.”

“This is not a bar.” I said trying not to provoke him. “And we are closed, please leave the building.” They all laughed at this.

“And what are you gonna do ‘bout it? Report us to Starbleat?”

“No, I’ll personally get rid of you all.”

“And how are you going to do that Hew-mon?” One of the Ferengi asked me. “In case you can’t count, there’s 5 of us, full-fledged Starfleet cadets, and one of you.”

“Leave this place now.” I said with a stern voice.

“Make. Us.” My mind went into a frenzy. My senses suddenly increased tenfold, as if I could feel every move that the people in the room made. The human that spoke threw a wild punch. I parried the strike and threw a strong jab into his ribs. I nerve pinched him. But that’s all I got. The other four pounced on me. They dropped punch after punch on my body. I couldn’t throw them off. I then felt something. A surge of power in my body. I thrust my arms out, and they four drunks flew off me. I got up. One of the other humans ran at me. I side stepped and chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out. I saw a Ferengi pick up a knife from a table and was about to throw it at me, but I held out my hand.

“No!” I shouted at him. Some sort of wave launched out of my hand and crashed into the Ferengi, sending him flying into the wall. His remaining friends saw this and ran. I was breathing heavily.

“Where did that power come from?” I asked myself. I looked at the knife the Ferengi had picked up. My shove had knocked him unconscious. I held out my hand and it levitated. I pulled back and it fell. I then called for Starfleet academy to pick up its people. Just my luck, Kira walked out of the kitchen.

“I can explain.” I said holding out my index fingers to the sky. I told her my story, minus the part about the telekinetic display.

“All I want to know is why we didn’t hear anything.”

“Your right, anyway the Academy is dispatching a medical shuttle to pick these three up, and they formally apologize for damages.”

“Well luckily for you, I found us a place to stay for a while.”

“Where?”

“Right here.”


	9. An Old Friend

I walked downstairs and saw that the restaurant had already been repaired from last night. Kira was sitting sipping a Raktajino, and reading a PADD at one of the tables, dressed in her Red Bajoran Uniform. I sat across from her. Since she made a full pot, I poured myself a mug myself.

“You know,” She said putting down her PADD. “I got to hand it to Starfleet, when they need to get something done, they do it. I expected the restaurant to be closed, but the Engineers got this done quickly.”

“I agree. So the agenda for today, Visit Starfleet Academy and meet with Miles, get a message to Worf, and find the Doctor.” At this she raised her eyebrow.

“The Doctor? That British Human who travels through space in a phone booth that Voyager’s conn officer told me about told me about?”

“Tom Paris? No, different Doctor, same ship, I need to talk to Voyager’s Holographic Doctor. I need to call in an old favor.” After we finished the coffee, we went to the local shuttle depot and caught the next shuttle to San Francisco.

* * *

 

We arrived at Starfleet Academy at 0900 hours. I took Kira on a tour of the academy. I showed her the Flight Range, and took her to the main instruction building. I introduced her to a few Admirals’, and said hello to some old teachers. I only got about four strange looks. I figured out where Miles was and we went to see him. He had been working on something in his office when we entered. Kira walked towards him.

“Chief, we have a problem with the station’s artificial gravity.” She said. “And Quark need’s his Holosuites fixed, or something or the other.”

“Colonel!” The chief said when he saw her. “It’s good to see you again. What brings you to Earth?”

“Well apparently, my friend needs you.” She gestured to me, and I walked down to Miles.

“Greetings sir, my name is Syrin.” I shook his hand, and began to explain my plan.

“Ok, so you need my help to bring back Captain Sisko.”

“Exactly,” I said. “It is what the Prophets showed me.”

“But I have one question, why do you need me? We can’t even find the Captain’s body.” At this Kira stepped in.

“You see O’Brian, Bajorans believe in that the body is made of three parts, the body itself, the soul, and the heart. The heart is not our actual heart O’Brian so don’t get squishy on me. When we die, we believe that the soul is separated from our body and it goes to the Celestial Temple. Our heart is then separated and spread to our close loved ones. It is said that it even travels through time to our dead loved ones. The ancient Bajoran myths have shown that it is possible for a dead person to be brought back to life if you bring the loved ones together you can unite the heart, and then, if the prophets wish it, they can reunite your soul. There are small details here and there, but they are not important.” O’Brian mulled this over.

“So, what you’re saying is that I have a piece of Captain Sisko in me?”

“Basically.”

“So, what do I need to do?” I smiled at this.

“Well,” I said, “We need your help to get Worf to DS 9. And, I also need you to quit.”

“What?!” Kira stepped back in.

“Listen to me Miles. I… WE will need you on DS 9.”

“But I’m needed her, I’m a teacher.”

“O’Brian, I want you to answer me honestly. Don’t you miss the station?” He pondered this for a while.

“Of course, I do. Tell you the truth, I’d been meaning to ask for a transfer. I miss the work I had. It’s been boring.”

“So, will you help us?” He pondered this for a moment. He pondered this for another moment. He hit a button on his desk.

“Well, since I just asked for a transfer back to DS 9, I guess I am.”

* * *

 

“Well Kira, that makes ten.” I said to her. We were at some random restaurant near the academy. “There’s Ezri and Julian. Miles and Joseph make four.”

“Worf, me, Jake, Quark, and Cassidy make nine. And Nog makes ten” She finished off. I marked off the names on a PADD. “Who does that leave?”

“Curzon, Jadzia, Jennifer, Odo, and Vic.”

“Vic? How are we going to get a hologram to the fire caves?”

“That’s why I have an appointment with a Doctor.”


	10. A Trip to the Doctor's

 “So,” Kira said turning to me. We were walking through the Galaxy-X’s hallways to get to the shuttle bay that Section 31 put our Runabout in. “Who’s this friend that is supposed to help us meet The Doctor?”

“You really want to know?” I asked her. We had arrived and began the preflight checklist.

“Of course,”

“Well, I’ll tell you when we’re at warp.” We finished the check and we left the Shuttlebay. I set the computer to take us to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and the computer complied. I turned to Kira.

“Well, her name is Nessa Scott. She is the granddaughter of Montgomery Scott. We were at the academy together. We were actually really close. When we graduated, we were both on the Titan. She was promoted to Lieutenant, but then she was picked by Captain Janeway to be part of her crew on Voyager. When the ship disappeared, I took a Runabout and traversed the Badlands for 3 days looking for it. Even after I stopped searching the Badlands, I never gave up on her. Tell you the truth, I was…” I stopped there. That was something I wasn’t ready to share yet. After we were able to establish communications, she sent me a complete history. She was the second Chief Engineer for Voyager, and she grew close to The Doctor. She was even able to beat Tom Paris in an old race from an old 20th century movie that the Academy used to have on the holodecks every year. After Voyager returned, I introduced her to T’Pai. She told me she was gonna stay on the Fleet Yards to help Starfleet understand the new tech that they acquired.”

“Ok, so what does any of this have to do with a mobile emitter?”

“During Voyager’s third year in the Delta Quardrent, they encountered a Timeship from the 29th century. Voyager was then sent to the late 20th century. A businessman had acquired a 29th century device called the Mobile Emitter. After Voyager returned to the present the Doctor keep the Emitter. I am hoping to borrow it for Vic.” Kira processed this. The Runabout came out of warp above Mars. I could see the many ships being built and retrofitted. I could see Voyager just ahead. I took us into their Shuttlebay and set down. We got out of the Runabout, and walked toward the Turbolift.

“Sickbay.” I said. The turbolift closed and began to move. I then touched my combadge.

“Nessa Scott,” I said in a deeper voice so she wouldn’t recognize my voice.

“ _Nessa here._ ” Her familiar voice came from the intercom. It was just as it was years ago.

“Can you meet me in sickbay? I want your help examining the Mobile Emitter.”

“ _I’ll be there in a minute_ ” The turbolift opened and we stepped out into the hallway. We entered sickbay and I examined the room. It was a standard sickbay, but it didn’t have as many bio-beds as a sickbay on a bigger ship. Nessa entered the sickbay and saw us.

“Syrin?” She asked noticing me. “Syrin!” She embraced me. I returned it.

“How have you been Nessa?”

“Good.” She gestured to her neck showing an extra black pip. “I got promoted.”

“Great. So, I need a favor.”

“What is it?”

“I need to borrow something of the Doctor’s.”

“Did somebody call me?” A man had appeared behind us. He was wearing a science blue uniform, and had a balding head.

“Ah Doctor,” I said extending my hand. “My name is Syrin.”

“Ah,” He said taking it. “Nessa has told me a lot about you. So what did you need from me? Let’s talk.” He led me to his office. He also picked up a medical Tricorder.

“So what is it you need exactly?” He was discreetly scanning me.

“Well,” I started, but he cut me off.

“Is it my medical skills, my skills as a singer, my priestly duties?”

“Doc,”

“I was the first EMH to stay activated long term you know. I was also the first to go, beyond his own program, to actually become one with his own crew.”

“Doctor. I need to borrow your emitter.”

“My what?”

“Your mobile emitter. I need to borrow it for a few days.”

“Why do you need my only emitter? I need it to help the scientists understand the programing.”

“I need it,” He cut me off again.

“How else can I convince Starfleet to replicate my emitter for use by sentient holograms everywhere? This would make it much easier for EMH’s to function outside of sickbay. No more need for shipwide holo-emitters”

“I need it to bring back a Starfleet Captain.”

“Who? Who is so important that I need to give up my emitter?”

“Captain Benjamin Sisko.”

“Oh, that one, I was afraid you were going say that. I need to know why you need it.” So I explained the entire plan. He just sat in his chair and listened. Nessa had entered and sat on his desk. After I explained everything, The Doctor sighed.

“Well, I guess that if it’s to bring back a great captain,” He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a case. He opened it to reveal the Emitter. It was a small piece of technology, no larger than his palm. It had enough power to keep the Doctor’s program running indefinitely. He put it into my hand.

“Take good care of this Syrin, for now at least, it’s the only one in existence.” I closed my fist.

“Thank you doctor.” I began to turn and leave, but Nessa spoke.

“Wait,” She turned to the Doctor. “I am the second best person who understands this. Let me go with him.” This shocked me. I thought that she would want to stay with The Doctor, especially with him now confined to sickbay. But instead, she was going to come with us. Thankfully, she actually knew how to work the thing, so I welcomed her to the team, and the tree of us returned to the shuttle bay. Once we were in the in Runabout, we took off, and set course back to Earth.

* * *

 

Once we were back on Earth, we re-docked with the _Galaxy-X_ and walked around the station. Kira returned to Sisko’s to talk to Mr. Sisko about something about a new store on DS 9. While she did that, Nessa and I caught up at a local bar. She explained how she got to know the Doctor, and how she learned how to deal with Seven of Nine. She then told me of an old race she had with Tom Paris on the Holodeck. It was just then that the world flashed. I was in the Runabout. Kira turned to me.

“You are the Traveler.” She said. “You must bring the pieces together.”

“I know.” I said. The scene changed. I was in Sisko’s. Joseph was there.

“The Traveler must bring the Sisko back to the Corporal world.”

“I understand.” I had one more vision. I was on the _Galaxy-X_. Sloan turned to me.

“The Traveler will locate the book of Jorel.” The vision ended.

“And that’s how I beat Tom in the Kessel Run.” Nessa said. She finished her drink, and we we’re about to order another round when I saw someone, a Bajoran. He was wearing a Red armband. We met eyes, he smiled, and disappeared.

“Nessa, we have to,” We got up to leave. Just as we got to the door, I heard a click.

“GET DOWN!” I yelled. I threw myself over Nessa, and the next thing I knew, there was an explosion.


	11. Q's Expositional Corer

A flash of light appears and Q appears in an old style arm chair from the 1950s. He is smoking a pipe. He is in a library with many books around him.  
“Hello,” he says looking straight at you. “My name is Q. It’s short for Q. And welcome to the Q Exposition Corner. It is during this time that I will show you details about Deep Space Nine: Return of the Emissary. These will include extra details and small extra info about characters, simple weapon and ship information for non Starfleet personal, and sometimes I might have spoilers. First, let us go visit Miles O’Brian and his family to see what they think about Miles’ transfer back to the station. But first let us go back a few days earlier.” Q snaps his figures and we are transported to Mile’s O’Brian’s quarters. It is a few days before Syrin and Kira arrived at Starfleet academy. Miles is eating with Keiko. She is picking at his food.  
“Keiko, are you ok?” Miles asked his wife. She looked at him.  
“I’m fine,” She said looking at her husband. He stared at her. She sighed. “Tell you the truth Miles, I miss the station.” He is curious. She puts her silverware down. “I just don’t feel at home here on Earth anymore. I mean, for seven years, we lived on that space station. We raised not only Molly there, but we also raised Kirioshi. I miss the trips we would take to Bajor. I miss watching the ships coming out of the Wormhole open and close.” She giggles a little. “I even miss Quark’s.” Miles put down his silverware as well.  
“Tell you the truth Keiko; I miss the station as well.” He looks around the room. “I mean, here at the academy, there are no anti-grav units to fix. There’s no deflectors to tune up, no computers to work on. Tell you the truth Keiko, I’m bored here.” The two lock eyes, and for a moment, they decide on something.  
The Next Day  
Miles came running into his quarters. He looked at his wife, and ran to her. He picked her up and twrilled her around.  
“Miles!” His wife said in a happy voice. “What are you doing?”  
“I did it! I got us back to the Station!” He said putting his wife down and smiling. She smiled back.  
“That’s great. When do we leave?”  
“The day after tomorrow. We’ve got to hurry and get everyone ready.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Q reappears in a flash of light. He is now reading a book.  
“Ah, welcome back.” He said closing the book. “Welcome back to the Q Exposition Corner. Now that you have seen how Mr. O’Brian reacted, let us go see how Worf reacts to his need to return.” Another flash of light comes from his hand and we are now on The Enterprise E. Worf is in his quarters. He walks toward his bed. He is about to lie down when his screen comes on.  
“Worf?” Came a familiar voice. This one brought back painful memories. Worf turned to see his late wife on the screen. She was just like the last time he saw her. She was lying on the Bio-Bed dying. “Worf,” She said weakly. “Why didn’t you save me?” Worf then woke up from his dream, screaming.  
“NOOO!” Worf got up from his bed. His computer screen beeped. He went to go answer it. A Bajoran’s face appeared on it. She smiled.  
“Colonel.” Worf said in his deep voice. “What can I do for you?”  
“Hello Worf,” The Colonel said. “I need a favor.”  
“What is it?”  
“I need you to come to the station soon.” Worf was curious, but decided not to pry. “The Enterprise is actually scheduled for a short trip to the Gamma Quadrant, I can come then.” The Colonel smiled larger.  
“Thank you Worf.” She said as she closed the channel. Worf sighed, and returned to his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Q reappeared in another flash. He is now holding a wine glass.  
“So that is the end of the Q Exposition Corner. I may be back, I might not. It all depends. And remember,” Everything disappears and Q’s voice is heard, “The Trial Never Ends…”


	12. An Explaniation Begins

I woke up on a bio-bed. Standing above me was a red headed doctor. She was about 50. She was scanning me with a medical tricorder. I recognized her.  
“Dr. Crusher?” I asked her in a weak voice. “Why am I in sickbay?” She smiled.  
“You’re not in sickbay. You’re in the infirmary on the Earth Spacedock.” She told me. “How do you know me?”  
“I was assigned to the Enterprise-E during the Dominion War. My name is Syrin.” She now recognized me.  
“Syrin.” She smiled. “It’s good to see you again. I hoped it would be under better circumstances.” I sat up.  
“Speaking of which, what happened? Last thing I remember was a lot of heat.”  
“There was an explosion in the bar where you were. There were no causalities thankfully, but I’m really confused.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, we had injuries ranging from smoke inhalation to major third degree incendiary burns. But all you had was a large first degree burn on your back, and the woman you were covering only had minor smoke inhalation. You should have had third degree burns based on how close you were to the explosion.” I shrugged it off.  
“Maybe I just got lucky.” She closed her Tricorder.  
“Well you’re free to go. I’ve fixed your burn, and I have already released the other girl. Tell Captain Riker I said hello.” I thanked her and I walked out of the Infirmary. I quickened my pace and I arrived at the Galaxy-X. I went to Nessa’s quarters. I hit the doorbell.  
“Come in.” Came her voice. The doors slid open and I walked in. She saw me. “Syrin, what the hell happened?” I breathed in.  
“Can I trust you?” I asked her.  
“What do you mean can you trust me? We almost died!”  
“Just answer me. Can I trust you?”  
“Syrin, of course you can. You can tell me anything.”  
“It’s not a question of telling, but of showing. May I?” I reached out my hand. She walked towards me.  
“Begin the meld.” I touched her face.  
“Your mind to my mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts.” Our minds became linked. I took her on a trip through my past. First I showed her my first vision with the Prophets. I then showed her my other visions. I then took her to the night at the restaurant.  
“Nessa watch the fight.” We were standing in the restaurant watching myself be beat up. The past me thrust his arms out, and the men on top of him flew off. He then beat the man that charged him. “Now watch the Ferengi.” The Ferengi in question picked up a knife from a table. Past me stretched out his hand, and the Ferengi fell.  
“I don’t understand. You didn’t touch him. Yet, he flew back as if you tackled him.” She said confused.  
“Then allow me to explain.” I ended the link. We were back in Nessa’s quarters. I walked to her couch and sat down. There was a PADD on her table. I held out my hand, and I focused. I imagined extending my hand to lift up the PADD. The PADD levitated. She gasped. “You see Nessa. I have the power of telekinesis.”  
“But, you didn’t have this power before.” She said sitting on the couch. She reached for the PADD. When she pushed it down, my hand also moved.  
“I actually have a theory. Dr. Crusher said that we should have had much more serious injuries. I think that I somehow, my telekinetic abilities shielded us from the brunt of the explosion.”  
“Ok… But what about that Bajoran?” I looked at her.  
“You saw him too?”  
“He was hard to ignore. I saw enough of those Red-Armbands during the war.” I was lucky. I never had to encounter the Pah-Wraith cult. Nessa wasn’t as lucky. She served on Deep Space Nine during the war. She had plenty of experience with them. “But why was he trying to kill us?”  
“I think they were after me. I’m the Traveler. I’m supposed to bring back Benjamin Sisko. That makes me a threat to everything they hold dear.”  
“Syrin, you don’t really believe all that do you?” She looked at me with a small smile. When she saw my face, her smile faded. “You do believe it.”  
“Nessa, the Prophets are real. While they may not be gods to me, they are extremely powerful. They have shown me visions of the future. They have shown me what I have to do.”  
“And did they give you this power?” She asked me.  
“Well, yes and no. You see, millennia ago, my people were extremely violent. We were killing each other in terrible wars. We used evil weapons. These weapons used our telepathic powers as weapons of destruction.”  
“Yes, I know. We study that at the academy.”  
“Yes you did, but there is one thing that my people hide from most. You see, my people once had not only telepathy, but also telekinetic powers. Basically the way that it worked was that the stronger you were with your telepathy, that stronger your telekinetic ability was. This meant that strong telepaths were sent to the front lines of war to decimate armies. It was disastrous. After Surak came to us, my people slowly lost our telekinetic ability. Eventually, my people had no telekinetic powers at all.”  
“Ok, but that doesn’t explain how the Prophets gave you your powers back.”  
“I was getting to that.” I got up and began to pace. “You see, years ago, the than Grand Nagus Zek went into the Wormhole in order to ask the Prophets for financial information in the future. They did not give it to him. Instead, they took away his greediness. He became like the Ferengi from long ago. I think that the Prophets did the same to me.”  
“Then, why haven’t you been picking fights with people?” She asked.  
“Well, I think that they did not completely turn me back to what my people were. Instead, they only took away whatever barriers that were put up to block the telekinetic ability. I also think that this is the reason I show my emotions more. Nessa, I am literally scared.”  
“Why?” She asked walking over to me. I closed my hands into fists.  
“Vulcans don’t like it when other Vulcans don’t follow the rules. Granted, they have a valid reason. Vulcans like Sybok have shown that we have the ability for evil if we give into our emotions. Vulcans that don’t follow the teachings of Surak have two choices. One, be banished like our ancient Romulan brothers. Two, acknowledge that they were wrong, and go to a monk to learn the teachings again. I’m afraid that I will be banished. If I am, my son and wife will have to denounce me. They will no longer be able to acknowledge me. No Vulcan will be able to acknowledge me.” Nessa walked around me. Nessa hugged me.  
“Don’t worry.” She said. “We will be here for you, Kira, me, eventually Captain Sisko. We will always be here for you.” She let go. I walked toward the door, I turned to face her.  
“Thank you Nessa.” I left her quarters.

The next day I went down to Earth to find Kira. She was at Sisko’s. When I walked in, she ran over to me.  
“Syrin, what the hell happened? I come to Earth while you go to a bar, and the next thing I know, you’re in the infirmary.” She stood waiting for an answer. So, I told her what happened.  
“The Pah-Wraith cult, I thought I saw the last of them on Empok Nor. So, why are they after you?”  
“I think they want to stop me. We need to get off the planet and activate phase two.” I told her. She nodded.  
“Well, I have got Joseph ready to leave. The O’Brians are ready to go now.”  
“Well then, let’s go. Next stop, the past.  
________________________________________________________  
Location: Unknown  
Time: One Hour After the Explosion  
“Sir,” A voice came from the shadows. The man walked forward and knelt at the throne. In it sat the leader of the Cult.  
“What?” The leader asked his minion.  
“I am afraid to report that Syrin survived the explosion.” The leader stood up. He moved a gloved hand upward. The minion began to lift up. He began to choke.  
“I gave you one job. You were supposed to kill Syrin. How do you fail in such a simple way?”   
“His powers are growing faster than expected.” The minion clawed at his neck. “I’m sorry my lord. Please forgive me.”  
“Very well.” The minion fell gasping for breath.  
“My. My lord, what should we do?” The leader took off his hood to reveal a Vulcan.  
“Initiate Phase II.”


	13. The Plan Begins

“We need a reliable way to go back in time to get our targets.” I explained.  
“Who are these targets you are looking for?” Sloan asked me. I took out three PADDS and placed them on the table.  
“Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. She was stationed on Deep Space Nine starting on Stardate 46390.1. She stayed there for six years until she was killed by Gul Dukat while in the Bajoran Temple.” I said handing the PADD to Kira. She took it.  
“I remember this. I still can’t believe that she was killed like that.” She said with a shaky voice. I took another PADD and gave it to Sloan.  
“Curzon Dax. He was the host of the Dax symbiont before Jadzia, and held it for many years. He and Sisko became close friends during his life.”  
“I think Sloan One knew him.” Sloan said taking the PADD.” I took up the last one.  
“Jennifer Sisko. First wife to Captain Sisko and was killed while the USS Saratoga was fighting during Wolf 359.”  
“And you think these three have the ability to bring back Sisko?” Sloan asked.  
“Well I’ve been reading up on old Bajoran legends. According to the legends, to bring someone back, their soul has to be brought to the place of their death. A ceremony is performed and then, all that is needed is to take the body to the Celestial Temple so the mind can be reunited to their body. Because Sisko is locked in the fire caves, the Ceremony will actually bring his body back to us, so I can take his body into the Temple.”  
“I see. Well we have a small problem here Syrin. This plan of yours has three trills with the same Symbiont in close proximity. This will cause a Paradox.” Sloan said.  
“You actually have the solution for that Sloan.”  
“I do?” He said looking away. I hit a button on Sloan’s PADD. The display changed from one of Curzon Dax to an armband.  
“Sloan, allow me to introduce you to the Chronoton Injector. It is a device that is used to inject someone with a constant stream of chronotons that can be used to push someone slightly out of temporal phase. At least, according to the Section 31 Database.” Sloan glared at me.  
“So, you hacked our database?”  
“No,” I answered honestly. “I simple accessed it. You gave me access to it after I accepted your offer.” Sloan’s eyes widened.  
“Oh. Right.”  
“So Sloan, I need these injectors. It may be the only way to get them here.” Sloan sighed.  
“I was gonna take the credit but, it seems you’ve beat me to the punch.” He took out a metal briefcase and placed it on the table. He opened it to reveal two Chronoton Injectors.   
“I’m sure you know how to use them.” He said as he handed them to me. I pushed them away.  
“Don’t give them to me,” I said, “I’m not the one who is going to go get the Daxes.” Sloan smiled. He then took out one of the devices and handed it to Kira.  
“Simply place the wristband on Jadzia’s arm and the Injection will begin.”  
“So we have the assignments, now we have to figure out how to go back in time.” I said. “I have two options for Time Travel.”  
“What are they Syrin?” Sloan asked.  
“Well one is the standard Time Travel. Warp around a sun and shoot off to travel back in time.”  
“Kirk’s travel is how it’s taught at the academy.” Sloan said as he looked at his PADD.”  
“The other way is a slightly different approach. One you’re familiar Kira.” I said hitting a button on my PADD. A purple Orb replaced the image of Jessica Sisko.  
“The Orb of Time…” Kira said realizing what it was. “That could work. That leaves only you Syrin.”  
“I’ll probably use Kirk’s as well. So, do you all understand your mission?” I asked my comrades in crime.  
“Go get Jadzia and Curzon and bring them here.” Kira said looking at me.”  
“I’ll get Jessica. Now, this is against one of the Highest laws the Federation knows. If you don’t want to do this, I will do it alone.” I waited for a response. When I didn’t get one I continued. “Good luck friends. Tomorrow, we travel back in time.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Deep Space Nine  
0130 hours the next day  
Syrin’s quarters  
The Prophets visited me again in my dreams. I was back in the Galaxy-X’s ready room. Kira turned to me.  
“The Traveler must bring the pieces together.”  
“I understand. I’m working on it.” I said. The scene changed. I was back in the Celestial Temple. Captain Sisko stood before me.  
“Hello Syrin. Is it almost time for me to return?”  
“Yes Captain it is. Just give me a few more days.”  
“That’s good. Syrin, when you bring me back. We must go to Bajor.”  
“May I ask why captain?” I asked. I figured it was because he wanted to reveal that he had returned.  
“We need to talk to the Kai. We need to find the Book of Jorel.” I was confused.  
“Another Prophet mentioned that. What is it?”  
“I’m sorry Syrin, but our time is short. Wake up.” And I did.  
0800 hours the same day  
We had assembled on the Galaxy-X. Kira had the Orb of Time on the IKS Rotarran. She would travel to receive Jadzia Dax, while Sloan took the Galaxy-X under cloak back in time to get Curzon. I was going to take the Defiant. Then, I got the news.  
“Syrin, the Defiant’s Warp Core was sabotaged last night. It’s useless.”  
“Damn!” I yelled as I smashed my fist into the Captains desk. “Do we know who did it?”  
“Security Cameras show that a man in a cloak accessing the Warp Core. Whoever it was, he knew exactly how to disable the Core without blowing up not only the ship, but also everything in a five kilometer radius. Somehow he was able to bypass all of our security also. Syrin, the core is useless now.”  
“So, what do we do now? We don’t have a plan B.” Sloan asked looking at everyone. Just then a voice came from nowhere.  
“What about a plan Q?” Q then appeared in a flash of light. He was dressing in the standard issue Command Uniform of the year, Red Undershirt with a black vest. He had Four gold pips on his collar representing a Captain.  
“Q?! What are you doing here?” I asked looking at the God like being. He snapped his fingers. A chair appeared in a flash of light. He sat in it.  
“Well, it seems the Continuum has decided to make me apologize for introducing the Federation to the Borg, and for killing hundreds of thousands or something. So, they told me to go help someone in the Federation. So, how can I help?” I was increasingly confused. But, Q can do anything, and I was desperate.  
“If you want to help, you’ll send me to the USS Saratoga, during the Battle of Wolf 359, BEFORE it is destroyed. I need to receive a woman who was killed.”  
“Or, you could tell me who you need and I can just poof her up.” I had not considered that. So I did.  
“Her name is Jennifer Sisko. She was the first wife of Benjamin Sisko.” Q smiled.  
“Be right back.” He snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Stardate 44002.3 Battle of Wolf 359  
Location USS Saratoga  
Q’s POV  
“How did I get myself into this?” I asked myself as I appeared on the USS Saratoga. “Insignificant ship now, where is that woman?” I began to look for her. A crewman ran past me. I grabbed her arm. “You crewman, where are the Quarters of the Sisko family?”  
“Deck 5, section 3.” She responded. I released her and she ran off to her fate. I snapped my fingers and I was in their quarters. I saw a young woman and her son. I began to walk toward her when the ship was rocked by a massive force. The roof caved. The debris moved around me while falling on the humans. The room caught fire. I hid as the door opened to reveal a young Benjamin Sisko. He pulled his son from the debris. He then tried to move the debris from his wife. He called for a Bolian to help him. He scanned the woman saying she was gone. The Bolian gave the boy to an ensign and pulled Sisko away. I moved to the woman. I had less than two minutes to free her. I did it in two seconds. I revived her, and I snapped my fingers again to take us to the future.  
One minute after Q left  
Syrin’s POV  
Q reappeared in front of us. He had a weak woman with him. I touched my combadge.  
“Sickbay to the Captain’s Ready room, medical emergency, I need a revival unit up here stat! Q, can you,” I was cut off.  
“Sorry my friend, but that was my one good deed. Ta-Ta. And remember,” Q disappeared leaving only his disembodied voice. “The Trial never ends.” I kneeled over Jessica. I needed to stabilize her higher brain functions. So, I initiated a mind meld. It can be used to stabilize the higher brain functions when someone is severally injured. When the doctors arrived, I terminated the meld. The doctors gave her some Cordrazine and after she was stable, moved her to the Infirmary on DS 9. I turned to Sloan and Kira.   
“Kira, go on to the Infirmary. I’ll join you in a moment.” She nodded and left. I turned to Sloan. “Sloan, I need a favor.”  
“That depends on what the favor is.” He said.  
“After you go get Curzon, I need you to get someone out of a prison.”  
“Well, I need to know who I need to get out.”  
“I need you to release the Female Changeling that led the Dominion during the War.” Sloan gagged at this.  
“You want me to do what?!”  
“I need her.”  
“Why do you need her?” I explained why I needed her.   
“Are you sure?” He asked me. I replied the best way I could.  
“Mostly. Logic would dictate that she would want to return to the Link, and she would do anything to get back. This is her opportunity. Please Sloan.” Sloan thought this over. After a minute, he sighed.  
“Fine. Give me three days.”  
“Thank you Sloan. I owe you one.” I turned and left.


End file.
